landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is the twelfth film in The Land Before Time series. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Nick Price as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Siblings *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Kosh/Mo *Tress MacNeille as Mama Flyer *John Ingle as Topsy *Camryn Manheim as Tria *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/Hollowhorn *Ken Stacey as Flyer *Windy Wagner as Flyer *Nika Futterman as Tricia/Petrie's Siblings *Susan Blu as Petrie's Siblings *Rob Trow as Flyer *Frank Welker as Sharptooth Japanese Voice Cast *Minami Takayama: Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto: Cera *Satomi Kōrogi: Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya: Petrie *Sailor King: Spike *Yumiko Hori: Tria *George Nakata: Topsy *Kae Araki: Tricia *Urara Takano: Mama Flyer Note: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he’s more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, he’s the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen, especially since he’s covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy dad and his new wife, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers", when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond. Reception Parenting Magazine calls it "Uplifting and adorible!". Music The music and the songs were by Michael Tavera and Kyle Kenneth Batter. This was the second film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film (the first was The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration), although Michael Tavera's older themes from the previous sequels can still be heard in this film. This was the sixth time Spike sings; his lips can be seen moving when the rest of the gang sings One of a Kind. It was also the first film in the series to end with the ending music from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire since The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. Songs The songs were by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. *One of a Kind *Things Change *Flip, Flap and Fly (the song can also be heard in the end credits, but without lyrics) Flip, Flap and Fly music video preview The three-minute Flip, Flap and Fly music video was shown in theaters before Curious George, but only in select cities. It can be seen on the Curious George and PollyWorld DVDs as one of the following previews. It was never included on the film's disc. The final version of the sequence seems to be different from the music video by using alternate scenes, such as ones that didn't make it to the video, for example, the shot that reveals that the little green flyer was the egg that got lost throughout the song. Also, the music video included some shots that were not in the film. Instead, the whole Flip, Flap and Fly scene just ends with all flyers flying in a formation. References *The title for the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" is a parody of the song "Flip, Flop and Fly" from Chicken Run. *Tap-dancing feet of an egg during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" are similar to Happy Feet. Trivia * This is the only film for Nick Price as Littlefoot. * Petrie's Siblings have a big role in this film for the first time. * This is the first appearance of Tricia. * Guido makes another appearance in The Hermit of Black Rock. * Grandma Longneck and Mama Swimmer appear but have no speaking roles. * Ducky mentions that she has an aunt who sleep swims. * Mo, Big Daddy and the other Tinysauruses make cameos in the Flip, Flap and Fly number. * Petrie is afraid of flying through Sky Puffies. * First appearances of Dinosaurs and other creatures in this film: :Microraptor :Spinosaurus Previous *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Next *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends Category:Land Before Time Movies